Petunia hybrida. 
Dancasoft.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of petunia, known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dancasoftxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Dancasoftxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor in a controlled breeding program in Mishmar Hashiva Israel in 1998. The female was Chipper(copyright) by Danziger (unpatented). The male parent of xe2x80x98Dancasoftxe2x80x99 was xe2x80x98CV. 322xe2x80x99 (unpatented).
xe2x80x98Dancasoftxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by or under the supervision of the inventor Gabriel Danziger in May 1998 in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Dancasoftxe2x80x99, was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in June 1995 in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel by a technician working under formulations established and supervised by the inventor. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated in September 1998 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics of xe2x80x98Dancasoftxe2x80x99, as herein disclosed, are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Dancasoftxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, however, without any variations in genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe the plants grown in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Dancasoftxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this petunia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Pastel pink flower color;
2. Single flower type;
3. Medium flower size;
4. Early, year round flowering time;
5. Spreading, well branched, vigorous growth habit;
6. Good weather tolerance; and
7. Suitable for hanging baskets and bedding.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present Inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Dancasoftxe2x80x99 is Chipper(copyright) by Daniziger xe2x80x9cDanxe2x80x9d Flower Farm.
In comparisons to Chipper(copyright), xe2x80x98DANCASOFTxe2x80x99 has brighter flower color, more upright growth habit, earlier flowering time, more flowers, and a longer flowering season.